marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-Black (Klyntar) (Earth-616)
The Annihilablade | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-616 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = Thor: God of Thunder #2 | HistoryText = All-Black the Necrosword is a powerful weapon with dark properties previously wielded by Gorr the God Butcher who used it to slay gods across the cosmos. It can be used to create his minions, the shadowy hounds known as the "Black Berserkers". This sword is responsible for corrupting him and making him a kind of immortal, evil god himself. In his final battle against Gorr alongside his past and future selves, Thor was able to absorb the Godbomb's blast and the black weapon as well and used it to finally defeat Gorr. When Galactus came to finally devour Earth, King Thor used All-Black the Necrosword to defeat him. After their battle, King Thor gave Galactus leave to consume Mars and while Galactus was devouring it, the black blade, that Galactus (and probably King Thor and his granddaughters as well) believed was destroyed, manifested itself inside the Devourer of Worlds, turning him into the Butcher of Worlds. Powers These are the abilities the wielders of this cursed blade have displayed: Umbrakinesis: Its wielder has the power to summon, create, control and/or manipulate darkness from it. *'Darkness Constructs': Its wielder can create wings, weapons, and a shroud out of darkness. Superhuman Strength: Its wielder has strength that is at least comparable to Thor, if not greater. As Gorr was able to best young Thor, present-day Thor and Skyfather-Thor all at the same time, and has single-handedly defeated many millions of gods in open combat, including one that reportedly "wrestled with black holes for fun". Superhuman Durability: Gorr was extremely durable against all forms of trauma as he was able to survive a massive lightning bolt summoned by Thor, and the Godblast of an Odin-Force Skyfather Thor which propelled him "several light years" away. Superhuman Speed: Its wielder can fly at blinding speeds, as when Gorr quickly overtook the thunder god on their first encounter. Superhuman Reflexes: Gorr was able to catch Thor rather easily off guard, as well as many other gods. Longevity: Gorr has lived for over 3000 years and still looks in his prime, though this might be the doing of his weapon (see below). Regeneration: Gorr was able to recover from a lightning strike within four days with no signs of that injury. Power Source/God Blood: The sword draws its strength from the blood of gods it kills. The more gods killed by it or its creations the more power the blade can provide its user. This power must be replenished as it is used up. | CurrentOwner = Old Galactus | PreviousOwners = King Thor, Thor, Gorr the God Butcher, unnamed god | Notes = According to Old Galactus, this is the same weapon that carved the first dawn from the stone of the endless night. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Category:Magical Items Category:Magical blades Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification